Conversations
by lavender baby
Summary: So what if they don't like each other? They're arguments still manage to be pretty interesting.- A series of conversations between Draco and Ginny.
1. The First Conversation

"You're a fucking bitch."

"And?"

"And I think I almost admire that about you."

"Almost..?"

"Well you are a Weasley."

"Yes, I can see how that can affect your opinion about me."

"You sound sarcastic."

"No, really?"

"Gryffindors aren't supposed to be able to sound silkily sarcastic."

"Then what are they supposed to sound like?"

"Hot headed idiots."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Silence.

"There you go again."

"Kiss arse."

"Whose? Yours?"

A sneer.

"If you're so inclined."

"Perhaps I am."

"Perhaps I'd actually let you."

"Perhaps I aim higher."

"Perhaps you do."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll see if I'm in the mood."

A kiss.

"Well."

"Very articulate, Malfoy."

"You kiss well."

"Yes."

"Potter taught you?"

"That's right."

"What happened there anyways?"

A pause.

"He apparently couldn't keep his kissing lessons limited to one person."

"Who…"

"Ron."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

"Why is this not all over school?"

"Oh, its all very hush hush. "

"Then why did you just tell me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You do realize I'm going to spread this all over school."

"Yes."

"And?"

"Go ahead."

A stare.

"You really are a bitch."

"With capital letters."

"Now I know I like it."

"Whoopee."

A sigh.

"I think I'm going to have to kiss you again."

"Be my guest."


	2. The Second Coversation

"Ron and Harry are looking for you."

"Looking?"

"Well I suppose hunting for your blood would be more accurate."

"Pleasant."

"I thought so."

"So then why are you warning me?"

"Maybe I like your face the way it is."

"Or?"

"Or maybe I want to warn you so you won't tell them where you got the information."

"Do you really care if I tell?"

A shrug.

"Not really."

"So it's the first one?"

"Perhaps."

"Weasley, I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be. I still despise your personality."

"Why? I'm incredibly likeable."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm also incredible in bed."

"Don't kid yourself, Malfoy."

"I'm not. Ask any reasonably attractive girl in seventh year."

"Even Hermione?"

A smirk.

"Granger is particularly inventive. All that genius can be channeled very nicely."

"Oh, gross."

"Jealous, Weasley?"

"Explain why I would be jealous."

"Because you want me in bed."

"Not in a million years."

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Correction, you kissed me."

"Okay, so why did you let me?"

"Because you're reasonably attractive."

A glare.

"Reasonably attractive?"

"That's right."

"That's extremely insulting."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a fucking sex god."

A stare.

"Do you seriously mean that?"

"Yes."

"And who told you that you are a sex god?"

"Pansy."

"She just wants your money."

"So?"

"So obviously she didn't mean it."

"Have you ever seen me naked?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd understand why Pansy said that I'm a sex god."

"Please keep your clothes on, Malfoy."

"Some other time then."

"How about… No."

"You sure?"

"When did you turn into a fucking exhibitionist?"

"When you insulted me."

"Reasonably attractive is not an insult."

"It is to me."

"The size of your ego is astounding."

"The size of something else I've got is also astounding."

"That was an incredibly sophomoric double entendre."

"It got the point across."

"In an incredibly crude sort of way."

"Whatever works."

"You're pathetic."

"Not as much as you."

"Why would I be pathetic?"

"Because you let Potter turn you into a heartless bitch."

"It wasn't just him."

"Then why else?"

"Because I discovered its fun to be a heartless bitch."

A silence.

"Well I suppose its as good a reason as any."

"I like to think so."

"Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to snog you again."

"Why?"

"Because, oddly enough, when you start talking like a bitch, it seems to turn me on."

"That's interesting. Do you also like to be spanked?"

"Shut up."


	3. The Third Conversation

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"You scared me!"

"So?"

"Sneaky bastard."

"Heartless cunt."

"Stupid arse."

"Stop, Ginny, you're turning me on."

A laugh.

"You're pathetic."

"I'm only what you make me."

"So I have that much power over you?"

"Perhaps."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"I'm a Weasley."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know. You hate everyone."

"Do not."

"Name one person you don't hate."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Loony? Why her?"

"She pisses Hermione off."

"And that's a good reason?"

"Of course. It's extremely humorous to watch Hermione get frustrated with Luna because she can't convince her that she knows everything."

"Hmmm.."

"What?"

"Well, I piss Granger off."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because you fucked her."

"Jealous are we?"

"Hardly."

"I think your eyes are turning green."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, Malfoy, tell me what color my eyes were originally?"

A pause.

"Um, green?"

"Arse."

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Why not?"

"It's not as if I ever look at your eyes, anyway."

"Then what do you look at?"

"Have I ever mentioned that you have nice tits, Weasley?"

"I reiterate. Arse."

"Most girls are flattered when I saw that, you know."

"And most girls you talk to are ONLY tits and bouncy hair."

"Oh, Weasley, I respect your intelligence too."

"Of course you do."

A silence.

"Do you really hate me?"

"No, Malfoy, I do not."

"Why, haven't I been revolting enough?"

"Sure you have. The fact that you breathe is revolting."

"Then why don't you hate me?"

"Oddly enough, I think its because you're so revolting."

"You're weird, Weasley."

"At least I don't enjoy being spanked."

"You would if I spanked you."

"Then lucky me that you aren't going to ever get the opportunity to do so."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

A chuckle.

"I wouldn't be if I were you."

"What, Malfoy, you going to seduce me?"

"Are you seduceable."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I'm in the mood."

"Are you in the mood now?"

"No, but I won't mind if you snog me now."

"What? Now?"

"Haven't I been mean enough yet?"

"Sure but"

"C'mon, Malfoy, I'll even spank you."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope."

"Damn, Weasley, don't get my hopes up like that."

"Sorry, let me make it up to you."

"Wait, does this mean you think I'm a sex god now?"

"No."

"What?"

"In fact, I think you're a"

A kiss.

"Okay, let's snog."


	4. The Fourth Conversation

"Tell me about you and Potter."

"What is there to tell?"

"When did you fall in love with him?"

"The year before my first year. Your first year."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah, that scar really took my breath away."

"You're being sarcastic again."

"Sorry."

"Are you really?"

"No."

A chuckle.

"So what did you do when you realized you loved him?"

"I started a fan club."

"Ahh.. The joys of youth."

"Oh yeah, I sure do miss those days."

"When did Potter love you back?"

"Never."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Everyone thought you guys were the perfect Gryffindor couple."

"I thought so too."

"Seeing you two together made me sick."

"It would."

"Why do you suppose he went out with you?"

"I think it was a last ditch attempt to try and convince himself he was straight."

"That's pathetic."

"Yeah, that's me. Miss Pathetic."

"I meant him."

"I'm still pathetic."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself."

"Hey, sometimes we bitches have to let go."

A silence.

"Potter didn't deserve you, Weasley."

"What?"

"I said Potter didn't deserve you."

"This is so weird."

"What?"

"You're trying to be nice and its kind of weird."

"Weasley…"

"And scary. Definitely scary. You should stop."

"Only if you stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Deal."

"I forgot to ask…"

"What?"

"How did your brother like my _Riddikulus _curse?"

"You turned him into Snow White. Creative."

"Yeah, I was researching my family tree, apparently I'm descended from Snow White's stepmother."

"How?"

"First marriage. She killed her husband and gave the kid away."

"Figures."

"I thought it was interesting."

"Very, just not surprising."

"What?"

"Not surprising that you're descended from evil."

"Of course not, I'm a Malfoy."

"You're not defined by your name, you know."

"Sure you are. You're a Weasley, therefore you have garish red hair and a disgusting amount of freckles."

"You're such a close-minded bigot."

"Admit it, that's why you love me."

A sneer.

"Yes, Malfoy, that is why I'm deeply and madly in love with you, because you are a close-minded bigot who judges people by their names, the way they look, and their bloodlines instead of looking deeper into them."

A sigh.

"One day I'll cure you of all that sarcasm. It's unnatural coming out of the mouth of a Gryffindor and a Weasley, no less."

"You're an arse."

"Isn't that an established fact?"

"I like repeating it, it has a certain ring. Malfoy the Arse."

"Careful, Weasley, if people hear you talking like that, they won't think we're friends."

"We aren't."

"Not according to the gossips."

"I don't care about them."

"Sure you do. They get all the stories to Weasley and Potter, which pisses them off which makes you happy."

"Gee, Malfoy, you've got me all figured out."

"I do, don't I?"

"So the fact that I'm using you to make my brother and Potter pissed off doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? I'm using you too."

"For what?"

"For this."

A kiss.

"You can get that anywhere."

"But no one else kisses like you, Weasley."

An eyebrow arches.

"And how do I kiss?"

"As if you'll never kiss anyone else again. As if you're just trying to jump inside me and hide from the rest of the world."

A stare.

"I do not."

"Sure you do."

"No."

"Care to test my theory?"

"Do it."

Another kiss.

"Just can't hold yourself back, can you, Weasley?"

"Just shut up."

"Face it, something inside you wants me. Needs me."

"Stuff your over inflated ego back up your arse, will you, Malfoy?"

"But its such a nice ego."

A laugh.

"Merlin, I wish I could hate you."

"Why?"

"It'd make things a hell of a lot easier."

Another kiss.

"Who likes things easy, anyway?"


	5. The Fifth Conversation

"Tell me about you and Parkinson."

"Merlin, Weasley!"

"What?"

"You snuck up on me."

A grin.

"I did learn from the best."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"So sensitive, Malfoy."

"Shut up."

"Caught you at a bad time, did I?"

"Potions essay, due tomorrow."

"Tsk tsk, Hermione finished it a week ago. Harry and Ron finished it yesterday."

"I've been distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. Go away."

"If I do, I won't tell you what I know."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure? It has to do with Parkinson."

A pause.

"I hate you, Weasley, I really do."

"I know. Same goes."

"All right. So tell me."

"Did you know Parkinson is going out with Ernie?"

"Why should I care about who Pansy is going out with?"

"Well you did go out with her for four years, and he's a Hufflepuff."

"You're kidding. It's against the law for Slytherins to go out with Hufflepuffs."

"Against the law? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not."

"There are laws for being a Slytherin?"

"Not laws… really, more like guidelines."

"And where are these guidelines?"

"In the Slytherin handbook."

"You guys have a handbook!"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Right. Well. So now you know about the handbook."

"Uh huh. So what's it say in there about Gryffindors."

"Annoying. Smug. And stupid."

"I'm being serious."

"So was I."

"So you're telling me Gryffindors are defined as annoying, smug, and stupid, in the Slytherin handbook."

"Yup."

"Well… that's… I…"

"Entirely true, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Potter…"

"Harry doesn't represent all Gryffindors!"

"Yes he does. He's the Gryffindor's golden boy."

"True… but… But I'm not stupid."

"But you are annoying and smug. Two out of three is good enough for me."

"If I'm so annoying and smug then why do you bother with me?"

"Maybe I find you intriguing."

"Why would I be intriguing? I'm practically the most boring person on earth."

"You aren't. You're a truly brave Gryffindor with Slytherin-like tendencies. What a contradiction."

"I do not have Slytherin-like tendencies!"

"You sneak up on people."

"Only on you."

"You're extremely sarcastic. Bitingly, I would say."

"It's a sign of incredible wit. Ask Hermione."

"You're snogging me."

Silence.

"No excuse for that, Weasley?"

"No. Actually those are just moments of insanity. Everyone has them. You're snogging me. Does that mean you have Gryffindor-like tendencies?"

"Blasphemy! I'm a Malfoy!"

A laugh.

"Prat."

"And proud of it."

Another laugh.

"So anyway, tell me about you Pansy."

"What of it?"

"Why'd you stay with her so long? Hermione described her correctly, she's a cow."

"My family expected it of me. Pansy would make a perfect broodmare."

"So basically you were going to use her to give birth to perfect purebloods?"

"Yeah. Until my family realized the extent of her stupidity. They didn't relish having stupid people in the family."

"That is barbaric."

"I know. But what can I say? We're Malfoys."

"Too true."

"You know you love me."

"Is the sky green?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Oohh, so clever, Weasley."

"I know."

"Uh huh. Now go away so I can finish this."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Snog me."

A stare.

"What?"

"Snog me. Now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Why now?"

"Ron is coming this way."

"So you want me to snog you in full view of your brother?"

"And a few other people. I only want you to snog me because he looks as if he's coming over here to yell at me."

"And my snogging you will help?"

"Actually, yes, watch."

A looooong kiss.

"I see what you mean."

"Yeah, see, Ron's turning all green. Next he'll rush out of here to find a toilet to throw up in."

"You're so devious, Weasley."

"Oh look, there he goes."

"Vixen."

"You know you love me."


	6. The Sixth Conversation

"I really must object to your using me, Weasley."

A blank stare.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean."

"Actually, Malfoy, I don't. Care to explain?"

"You've been using me to keep your brother away from you."

"By snogging you."

"Yes."

"And you object to this?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

An outraged stare.

"Because I am a person, not a tool!"

A laugh.

"You're being ridiculous, Malfoy."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Utterly."

"I am not."

"Okay, honestly Malfoy, what part of you objects. Your ego or your heart?"

"I am a Malfoy. Of course it's my ego."

"Well, you could use me back."

"How?"

"I don't know. Make Pansy Parkinson jealous?"

"Why would I want to make that cow jealous? She gets scary."

"Well, you're the Slytherin. Think of something."

"How about sex?"

"Sorry Malfoy, my virginity is a commodity that I would never give up easily."

A stare.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"You don't act like a virgin, Weasley."

"And how does a virgin act?"

"I don't know. I haven't met one in while. I heard they blush a lot. You never blush."

"My blushing days are long past."

"You're very un-virgin-like. You're bold and you initiate things. And you're cynical. Virgins are supposed to be innocent and naïve."

"Well, I apologize for not meeting your virgin requirements, but the fact is that I am untouched by any man."

"I've never had sex with a virgin before."

"And you won't with this one."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I would."

"I still can't believe you're a virgin."

"Well, consider this. At the age of sixteen, when most girls lose their virginity, I was going out with Harry, the Boy-Who-Is-A-Flaming-Homosexual. And after him, I lost the stars in my eyes and the roses in my cheeks."

"Hmm, good point."

"Of course it is."

"I still object to your using me, even if you are a virgin."

"Fine."

"Maybe I won't snog you anymore."

"Yes, you will."

"Okay, I will. Although I think I should get something in return."

"Like what?"

"Like your promise not to snog anyone else."

"What, like be exclusive?"

"Yes. That wouldn't be too hard would it?"

"I don't know… But being exclusive to each other, would that make us like…"

"A couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, yes. It would. Would that be too much bother, Weasley?"

"I don't know…"

"If we let it get out, it'll really bother your family. Most especially your brother."

A thoughtful frown.

"That's true."

"So?"

"Okay. It's not like there's anyone else in this school who's remotely intelligent."

"Okay. So now we're a couple."

"Hmm.."

"I feel like we should celebrate or something, Weasley."

"We could snog."

"Yes, we could. Oh, and look, your brother just happens to be heading this way."

"Malfoy, I think that that is a good omen. Don't you?"

"I have to agree."

A snog.


End file.
